Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle roof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle roof manufactured of a Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastics (CFRP) material.
Description of Related Art
In general, a roof of a vehicle constitutes an upper portion of a vehicle compartment, is disposed in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and is connected to a plurality of pillars extending in a height direction of the vehicle to be supported.
Also, the vehicle roof generally includes a roof panel of a quadrangle shape and at least one roof rail coupled to the roof panel thereby reinforcing a stiffness of the roof panel.
For example, a front roof rail and a rear roof rail are disposed and coupled before and after a roof panel in the length direction of the vehicle, and four or more center roof rails are disposed between the front roof rail and the rear roof rail to be coupled to the roof panel.
Since the roof panel and the plurality of roof rails are respectively manufactured of a steel material and coupled to each other by welding, the number of parts is large, a weight is excessive, and the number of welding operations is excessive.
Also, the plurality of roof rails is disposed with a predetermined interval along the length direction of the vehicle in an extending state along the width direction while being coupled to the roof panel thereby reinforcing a stiffness of the roof panel; however, there is an disadvantage for insufficient reinforcement of the stiffness of the roof panel due to the arrangement structure of the roof rail.
In addition to the above case, since the roof panel and numerous roof rails include steel material, there is also a disadvantage in a vehicle weight reduction and an enhancement of a fuel consumption.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.